


Snowed In

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [100]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Actors AU, F/M, Human AU, Love Unscripted AU verse, Missing Scene, Snowed In, indulgent fluff, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: James and Rose enjoy the first night in their new home... snowed in with their family and friends. A “missing scene” ficlet from Love Unscripted.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, Martha Jones / Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Prompts and Requests [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt, snowed in. This the first of the ficlets inspired by the epilogue of Love Unscripted.

“Yeah… we’re not goin’ anywhere tonight,” Rory announced as he entered the house. “Your driveway and the road is a sheet of ice and snow is startin’ to drift.”

James and Rose hurried to the front picture window of their new house. Gazing at the storm outside, they burst out laughing. “How’d we miss that?” James chuckled.

“All that post- unpacking alcohol,” Rose snickered. “Didn’t even notice the snow picking up. Probably best that everyone stays here, anyway. We should have made Jack and Ianto stay, even if Ianto was their designated driver.” 

“It wasn’t snowing like this an hour ago when they left,” James pointed out. I’m sure they’re fine, but we can text Ianto. They’ll be jealous they missed out on the sleepover.”

She turned to the small crowd in their lounge, clapping her hands. “Right then. Mum and Uncle Jamie already had the two guest rooms downstairs claimed... upstairs, there’s room for everybody else. Wilf, you really need a bed, though.”

“I’ll be just fine on the sofa, sweetheart,” Wilf assured her.

“It’s lumpy!” Rose protested.

“Oi! It’s my sofa. You never complained before,” James blurted. Rose shrugged. James sighed, adding, “The upstairs room is cold, though. Not sure any of them should sleep up there. We need to get a furnace man in.”

“I can cuddle with her,” Mickey quipped, throwing his arms around Martha, who beamed.

“Got my snuggle buddy,” Amy smiled, winking at Rory.

“Wilf, if ye don’t mind me hoggin’ the blankets, ye can bunk with me,” Uncle Jamie suggested.

“And Clara and Donna can share with me,” Jackie decided. 

“Three can’t fit in that little bed. It’s just a futon,” Rose pointed out. You three take our bed, and we’ll take the guest room.” She turned to James, shrugging. He nodded in agreement. “I’m gonna text Ianto and see if he and Jack made it back safely…”

Her words were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Rory opened it to reveal a drowsyJack and an exasperated Ianto. “Road’s a bit blocked,” Ianto announced to an unsurprised crowd. 

“Ooookay,” James drawled, mentally repositioning all their houseguests. “Ianto and Jack get the futon and Rose and I will take...”

“Ol’ Lumpy?” Rose snorted, and James rolled his eyes. 

  
  


***

In the end, a nest of blankets in front of the fireplace turned out to be the best way to camp out on that first night in their new house. Before she settled down with James, Rose toured the house to make sure their guests were cozy. 

“Is everyone settled in?” James asked as Rose crawled under the covers with him. 

“Well, Jack, our party animal, is sound asleep, and Ianto’s reading a script. Mum, Clara, and Donna are giggling like teens at a sleepover, and Uncle Jamie and Wilf are playing gin, and Wilf’s tellin’ Army stories. I suspect our upstairs crew will shortly be joinin’ us downstairs because it’s pretty frosty up there. But they’re determined to slog it out at this point.”

James enveloped Rose in an extra blanket and his arms. “Sure you don’t wanna join the teen girl sleepover?”

Rose rested her head on James’s shoulder.“Nope. Was hopin’ to cuddle with you all night in front of a warm fire. Mind you, cuddlin’ is all you’ll get, ‘cos I’m expectin’ Amy to fold at any moment.”

He chuckled, “Duly noted. Wellll… eventually we’ll have the house to ourselves, and we can make love in front of a roaring fire. I mean, they won’t be under foot forever.”

“If they threaten that we’ll just build them their own guesthouses in the garden and have our own little village of Karn.” They shared a brief laugh that was broken only by Rose’s yawn. 

“Try to get comfortable and sleep, if you can,” James whispered.

With a sigh, Rose stretched out. James joined her, being the customary big spoon. On a sigh, Rose whispered, “I love our house.”

“So do I. Other than Uncle Jamie’s place in Scotland… and your flat, of course..., this is the first time I’ve really felt at home.”

Rose turned in his arms so she could see his face in the firelight. “It was lovely havin’ you live with me in the flat, but you’re right. This is ours, together. Our own floors and curtains and carpets.” Her eyes drifted shut, and James kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled against his chest.

“And mortgage, don’t forget,”James whispered. Rose giggled sleepily. “Anyway, it’s gonna be fantastic.”

***

A couple of hours later their light sleep was broken by the sound of Amy trudging downstairs, followed shortly by Rory, Martha and Mickey. “Bloody cold,” was all Amy said as she staked out a spot on the floor nearby. Overall, it wasn’t the most restful night of sleep, since they discovered Mickey snored like a freight train and that Martha dealt with it by using ear plugs. And the next morning was quite a challenge feeding everyone breakfast with leftovers. 

But in the end, many hands made light work shoveling snow (as well as an epic snowball fight) and most of the guests finally departed right before noon. Jackie and Jamie volunteered to bring back lunch.

As James watched them drive down the road, he told Rose, “I reckon we have at least an hour to make good on that roaring fire tryst I suggested last night….” Turning back to Rose, his voice trailed off. She was sound asleep on the sofa, under a blanket. “Came to terms with ol’ Lumpy, I take it? Ah, well.” He sat on the floor, gazing at the hearth and imagining the fantastic life they would have in their little blue house surrounded by trees. It wasn’t the Forest of Cheem, but it was the next best thing.


End file.
